Everything Is Fair In Love
by Hiding Petty Fears
Summary: Mary-Sue parody. Interactive reader story. CielxSebastian. Uhm...I think that's it. The rest of the info is in Chapter 1. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Is Fair In Love

Okay, so here's the deal. This idea has been bothering me for weeks! I've really wanted to do an interactive reader story. So basically what it is: I write a story where you, the reader, get to choose the path the characters take in the story. I will normally give you three choices each chapter or I'll try too. Yes, you get to choose which character you follow in the story. Isn't that lovely?! This story is Mary-Sue parody.

So now that we have that covered, it's time to reveal the different characters to choose from:

Character #1- Ciel's sister. You were born the eldest of the children of the Earl Vincent Phantomhive, but you are a bastard child and was treated as one. You were hidden away to protect the reputation of your father and was raised as a street performer. Upon hearing the return of your younger brother, you began to save money to someday visit him.

Character #2- You are a village girl from the same village as Alois. Luka's love for both you and Alois saved you two. When Alois was taken away to the Trancy manor, you were left alone so you traveled to London seeking a job. You were found by a butler by the name of Sebastian Michealis to work at the Phantomhive Manor to protect the Earl Phantomhive.

Character #3- You are an experimental subject, from the same lab as Finnian. You escaped from the lab and went to find Finnian. You two have known each other for as long as either of you can remember, up until he was taken away. You traveled around the world to find Finnian and in your travels you discovered that you are a fourth demon, fourth angel, fourth reaper, and fourth human.

For Character #1 go to Chapter 2

For Character #2 go to Chapter 3

For Character #3 go to Chapter 4

Choose wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Word of the Queen's guard dog's return escaped from every lip in various parts of London. You were walking down the street in the middle of the night to return home, an apartment on the edge of town. On your nightstand sat a jar where you dropped your earnings for the day into. The jar was half-filled with various coins. Some day you could and would finally visit your beloved brother.

It's been three years since you has heard of the return of the Earl Phantomhive. All you knew was that he had arrived with a butler dressed in black. Over the last few years, your audience had grown and you had more money to spare. Winter was around the corner and you needed the money to keep warm. You were planning to take a trip to the Phantomhive manor tomorrow, since you had enough money. You were willing to sacrifice the money that you had reserved for winter to see your brother at least one last time.

That night, you rented a horse from the closest stable. You wore a dark cloak to hide your face. It ended at your knees where you stockings began. To match the stockings, you wore a black Lolita dress that also reached to your knees. The shoes that adorned your feet were a navy blue and didn't help to increase your already short height by much. You rode into the night until dawn. You had ventured many times to the manor. On this night, you saw that the manor was restored. Everything, from the garden to the mortar between the bricks was the way it was before. You stopped your horse to admire it in awe.

You were about to turn away and go back to the city when the light of the door opened to reveal the rumored butler dressed in black, only it wasn't a rumor. The butler had a smirk on his face. Something about his aura lured you to come closer. You got off of your horse and held the reigns in one hand. You approached the manor with caution.

"Welcome, my lady, to the Phantomhive Manor," spoke the butler holding a candle to light his face. "I am Sebastian Michaelis." For a split second, you saw the color of his eyes change to a piercing magenta.

"May I stay the night?" you asked, hoping to catch a glimpse of your brother.

"Why of course," Sebastian held out his hand for you. Many have told you that you were a blooming flower in the wasteland. However, you didn't expect this butler to fall for you so easily. After all, he _was_a demon; you knew it right away when his eyes changed colors. He led you through the dark hallways (A/N: No not with the horse. Jegus).

**~Sebastian's POV(kind of)~**

Sebastian led the girl to a small guest room. Her voice sounded like how humans heard Hannah Anafeloz's armonica recital. However, it was his master's wish to see why the girl had come. Her attire was utterly repulsive in his opinion and for the time period, her knees were showing. It was an obvious sign that Sebastian took as her occupation. He believed that she was a prostitute.

This led him to believe that the young master was becoming interested in women other than Lady Elizabeth. Or perhaps his master wished to use her to relieve himself of the situations caused by his teenage hormones. Either way Sebastian was more than happy to offer his master this type of service.

Unfortunately, Sebastian had to bare seeing the girl's hideous calves, which were of no proportion to the size of torso, unlike his young master. Even the cloak she wore failed to hide her aspects of peasant life. Since Mey-Rin was the only woman in the manor, Sebastian was forced to give one of her nightgowns to the girl.

"Thank you very much," she took the nightgown from Sebastian, with a toothy smile on her face, of course. He closed the door to the guest bedroom and let her rest for the night. The demon's eyes narrowed with regret. He wished for nothing more than to have Grell take her soul.

**~With you~**

You blushed after the door closed. You held the nightgown that the butler had given you. Your heart was filled with butterflies (A/N: You know why? Because in your stomach is overused, that's why). You were in love with the demon. But he would never accept you. Not only were you of different class but you were also of different race. Tears streamed down your delicate face.

You quickly got dress and crawled into bed. Thoughts of the day's events plagued your mind. Things like what your half-brother would be like to if the butler was truly a demon. Your eyes grew heavy as you fell asleep in the bed.

Your choices for this chapter are:

Chapter 5: You wake up on time on your own.

Chapter 6: You wake up late hoping for Sebastian to come retrieve you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You stood by a cart of wine that was for your master and his guest. You wore the maid uniform and had your hair in pigtails. You waited for Sebastian, the butler, to tell you to pour the wine. Your master's meeting today was with a man who had been trying to trade with the Funtom Company for years now. Your eyes behind your glasses held a devious look as you tried to hold back your grin.

Unlike your other coworkers, you knew very well what the young master and the butler had in mind for the _unwanted_ guest. They planned to give him to Elizabeth to have her dress him in frilly, pink dresses that resembled Mary's, in 'Mary Had A Little Lamb.'

**~Sebastian's POV~**

This assumption, however, was absolutely and utterly ridiculous in the eyes of the demon butler and the Earl Phantomhive. They had observed the maid's behavior only to find that the girl was a stubborn woman, who insisted she was correct, all the time.

Her resilience to admitting that she was wrong proved her a worthy foe for Ciel Phantomhive's level of pride. Everyday he would have to endure the assault by her non-stop chattering. For example, one morning he woke up to Sebastian busy so that the girl was assigned to taking care of Ciel. His morning tea was horrid. Not only did she not know how to prepare tea but she also insisted that the blend, which was given to her _by_ Sebastian, was not Earl Grey and was in fact Green Tea.

And on some days, Ciel would think that they had another maid. She, however, insisted that there was only her to begin with. She also told him that it was likely that he was an earl in the pervious life which made him think they had two maids. (A/N: That means no Mey-Rin. For those of you who haven't figured it out. TT-TT )

Sebastian and Ciel had a different plan in mind for the guest, of course. They planned to give him a deal that led to nothing but bankruptcy. For the guest that is. Ciel had bought a small company a while back for this very purpose.

"So, you want a piece of my company?" Ciel said as he drank his tea. Sebastian motioned the maid to pour the wine for the guest. The maid ended up spilling all of the wine on the table and the guest before she shattered the glass bottle into tiny little shards before it hit the ground. Sebastian sighed as he pulled the girl away from the guest and cleaned up the glass.

"Forgive her. She's still in training," Sebastian smiled.

"I am not! I am-" she had no chance to finish her sentence before Bard and Finny pulled her to the servant's quarters.

"Oh, no. It's quite alright. Mistakes happen," the guest returned the smile to the butler. "And yes, Earl Phantomhive. I wish to have a piece of your company. I have made plans for how to expand your company to the four corners of the world.

Ciel chuckled as he rested his elbow on his armrest before turning to the guest.

"How about I give you a company I've recently bought. It's had great pontenial." Ciel knew the greedy bastard couldn't resist the idea of gaining his own shard of the prosperous Funtom Company.

"That's awfully generous of you earl. Are you certain?" stuttered the guest.

"Of course. Why not?' Ciel had had the butler handed the man a paper that had the title to the company and sent the man off.

**~With you~**

You stared at the ceiling above your bed. The wine glass breaking was simply because the guest had tripped you and you were very angered by the rudeness of the guest.

Your choices for this chapter are:

Chapter 5: You wake up on time on your own.

Chapter 6: You wake up late hoping for Sebastian to come retrieve you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You wore a tan trench coat that reached to your ankles. You were traveling around London. You suspected that the Queen's guard dog would be in town today. There was a long series of unexplained deaths. You made your way to the Undertaker, a man known for knowing everything, and waited for the earl to come to you.

Your mission had been clear the day you escaped for the hell series of experiments the scientist had put you through. At the facility, you met a young boy, Finnian. You two knew each other since the experiment started. You both suspected that the scientist want them to create an offspring to see if the offspring would have the same abilities. Like Finnian, you were very strong despite her petite figure.

While you attempted to follow some of the leads that you had on Finnian, you obtained the knowledge of your origins. You were a fourth, demon, angel, reaper, and human. You felt lonely in the world. You were the only hybrid of your kind since all of the parts you were made of hated each other's guts. Not only that but all of the beings belonging to those groups also rejected you.

The Undertaker knew of this unfortunate past of your. He, unlike the other reapers, accepted you and gave you a place to come back to. You looked up to him like he was the father you probably will never have. The Undertaker told you that the earl was coming to him more often for information. You sat on a coffin as you waited.

The bell on the door jingled. In came the flamboyant, Ciel Phantomhive, his butler, and his servants. The Undertaker chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't the Earl Phantomhive," said Undertaker.

"You know why I'm here," Ciel said bluntly. You glued your eyes to Finnian. He was just as you remembered him. He hadn't noticed you looking at him. You didn't mind. You thought that you would probably seem like a stalker to him. Your let out a little giggle. Sudden your invisibility cloak disappeared any everyone looked at you.

"Who's she?" asked the earl.

"She sort of like my niece or something," replied the Undertaker. He let out a giggle as he scarfed down a dog biscuit.

"I wouldn't be your niece if it was written in my cinematic record!" you said angrily as you picked up one coffin with one hand and swung it at the Undertaker as if it was a stick. The servants looked at you with shock. The only person they knew who could do that was Finnian and he was experimented on. A light bulb turned on in their heads.

"Uhm, excuse me miss," said Finnian aa his hand reached to touch your shoulder. "Is your name by any chance (Insert Mary-Sue name of your choice)." You ran up to Finnian and embraced the boy in a hug.

"I've missed you so much," your voice was muffled since you buried your face in his chest. Finnian stared down at you since you were shorter than him. Everyone turned to you and Finnian. Many eyebrows rose and many more looks became that which expressed the awe in the sight of the two.

"Can we take her back to the Manor, master?' begged the gardener.

"Fine," said Ciel. "As long as I can finish my business here." The Undertaker and the earl continued their idle chitchat while the servants eagerly awaited Finnian to introduce you, excluding Sebastian of course.

You and the servants continued to converse until you had arrived back at the Manor. They asked questions, like how Finny was back then. Of course you replied honestly. Some questions where on the lines of "How old are you?" and "Where did you come from?"

Sebastian had to silence them though. He introduced himself to you. Ciel thought that since it was Finnian's idea to take you to the Manor, then he would be responsible for you. The maid's clothes were given to you until they could find a better substitute. Most of the servants were strangers to (INSERT MARY-SUE NAME HERE) so Finnian suggested that you two shared a bed as you have done many times in the past.

"It's good to see you," said Finnian to you as he drifted off to sleep.

"It's a relief I've found you," you planted a light kiss on his cheeks before you snuggled close to him.

Your choices for this chapter are:

Chapter 5: You wake up on time on your own.

Chapter 6: You wake up late hoping for Sebastian to come retrieve you.


End file.
